User blog:Zenthian/Destiny Ideas
I have looking forward to new destiny enemies. The Taken are just remakes. so i came up with an idea. The Zealous ( or till a better name can be thought, please comment if you have one) are a Religous order totally dedicated to the Darkness as their one true god. They were based off the Templar order, and waging a holy war across the galaxy against the Light and the Traveller. They physically, with their appearance and ships in all, are based off the Prometheans from Halo. The Zealous are elemental beings (that elemant being void) surrounded with a blackened rocky metallic armor. The Zealous can form a varity of shapes based off of the accumaltion of thier armor. They all have The Hex of the True One, an M like symbol with the middle elongated into a fang. I view the Destiny enemies in several classes. Basic: Dreg, Goblins, Thrall, Psion Soldiers: Vandals, Hobogoblins, Acolytes, and Legionaires Shields: Wizards, Captians, Centurions, and Minotaurs Heavy: Colossus, Servitor, Knight and Praetorian Tanks: Goliaths, Walkers, Ogres, Hydras Specials: Cyclops, Shriekers, Shanks, Phalanx, and Harpies Modes of Travel: Skiff, Warp Gate, Tombship, Harvesters With that said, I noted from the Taken about thier Taken abilities, that annoying Psion split and the Phalanx shield blast that sends you off the edge of the map. I thought of this too and added them to the Zealous Basic: current title is the Hellhound. A ravenous half lion half wolf half demonic thing, the Hellhound travel in swarms, lead by an Alpha Hellhound. Killing the Alpha will cause the others to disperse but they will attack you. The Hellhound morph, a Zealous ability that changes the battle. The Hellhound take a worm like form and dive underground, pratically immune to damage except for the glowing purple spikes that stick out the ground. They use this to zerg rush their target and jump out in Hellhound form. attack: melee be teeth and claw. Soldier: the Operatives. Loyal subjects of the Order. These ones are bipedal, with a glowing face. Thier armor can remind you of ancient Roman Legionaires, except with spikes and kinda being held together with energy. The Operatives ability is the Whirlwind, where thier armor swirls around thier body like a tornado of shards so you can't get in too close. They stop firing to do this. Attack: Crucifix (rifle), Covenant, (sniper). Shields: Currently the Devout. if the Operatives where the Roman legion, The Devout are the centurions, look and all, with a a flag of thier particular order sticking out of thier back. they use Smite, an ariel attack where they leap into the air and ground pound by transforming into a giant fist. Attack: Astrorath (shotgun) Heavy: the Sentinels. Gaurdians of thier faith and creed. These guys are heavily armored and unwavering in thier attacks. While they first attack with a shoulder mounted assualt cannon, they can switch to Grounded, a turrent form where their cannon is on rapid fire but they are stuck in place. Tanks: The heavy attirelly for thes guys are the bipedal walkers, the Perilous, with a barrage of plasma fire, the Perilous tries to run over its enemies with its monstrous clawed feet. the Perilous have Purge, an ability when low on health, the body of the walker opens up to reveal a blinding light that drains heath from those not behind cover for a few seconds. Specials: They over see the battle, reporting to the Grandmasters and supporting units. The Monitors, flaoting squid, have little in the way of combat but support units with three forms, the Protector, where they form a wall of swirling rocks for a short time and are immune to damage, the Summoner, which summons in new units, and the Medicinal, which gives unshielded units an energy shield when they are low on health. these abilities, thank fully, are not frequent and they just float around shooting little lasers from their tentacles. Mode of Travel: the Keep, a pyramid like flying object that transports in new units and and fires with plasma cannons. Bosses: the Grandmasters, the Grandmaster of Death, Of War, Of Time, of Space and of Power. they are formidable and lead thier assaults from thier Fortress ships. They have a series of Heralds (ultra and Majors) beneath them. and Thier abilities vary. Category:Blog posts